Twisted
by RavenNevermorre
Summary: I'm sucked into a strange world. Not really sure what's going on, but one thing is for sure..This emotionless man is really starting to piss me off. Not a GrimUlqui pairing. Just thought I'd let you know. They just happen to be the two focused on a lot.
1. Reviewing the Past

Alright. Many a moon ago, I wrote this thing. Was, for lack of better word, on very little sleep. Barely knew what I said in the reviews when I wrote them. And now, I have free time on my hand to continue this piece of work. Hoping for the best, I wish for this story to go somewhere. I'm not really a romance writer, so I might just breeze on over that. . Maybe, I don't know. It all depends on how bad people want it (sounds dirty). But, I will keep going on with this. And I might even re-write it. If any of you want to be able to keep in contact with me, go look on my profile info and read what I've said. I might take this one down, re-do the story a little and put it back up. I'd hate for my viewers who have supported me to lose the chance to see the new version. (And also, I'd like to be able to keep in contact with viewers, which is why I gave the option to add me on FaceBook. I plan on giving up to date info on the story, and maybe give snippits of it out there so others can see and give a response.) Any ways. Expect more. If you have any questions please PM me. :)

P.S I'm pretty sure those of you that have this story on Alert, probably wanted to shoot me in the face, because instead of an actual chapter I put up this...But, I'm making it up to you by staying up all tonight and working on chapter two. (Because I couldn't put this in a review.) So, tomorrow make sure you keep alert because it should be up some time in the afternoon. :3 I'm out every one, PM me if you want to discuss the story..Or anything else, I don't know O.O


	2. Chapter 1: Re-Done (What An Asshole)

Ok, so this is Chapter 1. Freshly re-done, everyone. I want to send a thanks out to my first Fave/Alert listers Zaraen and Ninjamonkey20. And to all the others who reviewed and followed my story. I greatly apprectiate the support. I hope you like the re-done chapter. Spruced it up a little so I didn't make it such a lame sounding project. Lol. Enjoy, and please review with your opinions on the chapter and where you'd like to see this all go.( Chapter 2 will probably most likely be up tonight or in the morning hours. )

I hadn't really expected any of this to happen. And I wasn't even really ready for it, but it did happen, and to be perfectly honest, I guess I didn't really mind.

It was a practical Wednesday evening, my roomate was at work and I was home alone just relaxing. I had the stereo on and music was playing from my lap top. That's it, a simple relaxing night. Not much going on. I was even going out of my boundary zone and swinging my foot to one of the songs..And then it happened, like lightning. One second my foot was in mid beat and the next I was being swung back, falling into nothing. I hadn't really realized at first until my couch started to surprisingly go farther and farther upward as I decended farther and farther downward.

It wasn't the most graceful landing I've ever made in my life by all means, but I still tried to stick a landing that wouldn't break every bone in my body. And with a bit of momentum I swung my arms outwards as I came crashing down into the ground. Upon impact my first recognizable reaction was to curl my arms up and suck in a hiss of breath at the immense ammount of pain that came with using your arms as full body cushion. I mean come on, I practically fell a thousand feet…At least I think I did…Who knew, but that was besides the point. My arms were throbbing and bursting with pain as if they were on fire, so naturally my focus wasn't as attent as it should have been. It really would have been a lot better if it was because then I would have been able to make my next move a lot more precise and definitely a lot more quicker. A fist…A huge one at that practically came speeding down, but with the most uncanny amout of luck I was able to tuck and roll my body in the other direction just as the giant burly appendage made contact with the ground. In complete and total awe I watched as the ground splintered and tore, my eyes widening into saucers as my head turned around to watch the explosion and at the last second I finally noticed that the most gargantuate man I had ever seen practically towered over me with his fist clenched high up above his head. After a moment of stunned silence I took in the heaving motion, and noticed that he was going to try for another attempt at coming down on me, but this time I jumped to my feet; stumbling backwards as his fist yet again made contact with the ground and juts of starch white concrete billowed up from beneath me, jolting my body upwards.

"What The hell!" I finally sputtered out as I fell backwards, and landing a little none to gracefully on my back, but to be honest I really didn't care who the fuck this was because he apparently wanted to make me become besties with the concrete and I was certainly not having that happen. So with out further thought I sprung upwards and tore off in the opposite direction like a bat out of hell. But as I ran I turned my head bacwards just in time to see a slim figure come speeding around him and towards me.

"Oh my God" I screeched, whipping my head back around. I damn near practically sprinted down the hall like a crack fiend, my arms pumping back and forth as I tried to move faster, my breath coming out in rampant puffs. I was going down so many white halls that the colorless surrounding was making my eyes hurt, let alone making me more lost then I already was. And with out thinking I moved to turn my head just a tad and came face to face with the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen, it shocked me senseless but It seemed that with out even trying, this man, this..THING…Had just zoomed up beside me with out any real effort. I know it was stupid of me, and I guess maybe out of fear, while running I shot my hand out and swung my arm towards him to try to put some distance between me and this man. Unfortunately that must have been the biggest mistake because I found my self being flung forwards into a wall. And damn, did It ever hurt the most when my back cracked sickeningly up off the hard stone and my legs whipped backwards like a rag doll….But just in time I had opened my tear filled eyes and reached my arm out to grab the corner of a wall, vaulting my self around and slamming roughly up into it. I was hoping maybe if I swung a different direction he'd go flying right by me but instead of doing what I was hoping for, he gracefully spun back around and in seconds there was a sword just inches from my throat….

With my lungs practically on fire and my breathing coming out in mad harsh pants I was casually thinking how nice it would have been if I had an inhaler, because my lungs felt as if they were smoldering! And after trying and failing at making an attempt to calculate my breathing I decided to look up at the man who was pointing his blade at my neck and try to at least catch a glimpse of who was going to kill me….Surprisingly this guy was the most bad ass man I'd ever seen; Bold dark green eyes with slitted pupils. Shoulder length black hair, covered with a bone looking helmet on the left side of his head and a decently slim figure with apparent muscle coverage, but besides that the outfit he wore was kind of….Classy... yet…disturbingly strange at the same time. But what really caught my interest were the teal tear marks that stretched down from the bottom of both of his eye lids to the very tip of his chin…In a way he was by far the most interesting man I'd ever seen…Yet for some strange reason I wanted to knock his face in so bad that he'd be seeing out the back of his head. Only It wasn't as if I was actually going to do that, what with a sword pointed so close to my collar bone… But I guess in the end, the idiot that I am reared it's giant noggin and pushed me into trying to to slide sideways against the wall, just to get a bit of distance away from this guy and his sharp pointy..Scratch that, VERY pointy sword…Alas all that, that had done for me was end up having the tip nearly shoved through my neck…Surprisingly that pissed me off even more…Quite a bit to add…And with out thinking I reached out and grabbed the blade and tore it away. And not really with out a price, my hand caught and tore on the sharp side of the sword where blood quickly started to pour down my arm and all over my sleeve. With out further hesitation my eyes slitted and I stood up straight, sending a venomous glare at this idiot.

"Stop that." I said through gritted teeth. But all my words got me was a blank as fuck stare and another slice in my hand as he slid it forward. And after what seemed like hours I finally got what I had been waiting for….A fucking response.

"Do not speak, woman. Do not move. Fom where I stand you no longer have the right to be verbal, you are no longer in control. Do I make myself clear?"

And with that degrading sentence I opened my mouth and clearly said.

"Fuck you…"


	3. Chapter 2: Come What May

I couldn't really say I didn't have what was being aimed at me, coming. Because I did. Because I had a foul mouth. And the pretentious slap that ripped across my cheek was more then a little well deserved. I guess maybe I shouldn't be such a stubborn ass to strangers, but when they have sharp objects at my throat and an intent to maime; I'm pretty sure my course language was justified. Even still, did he really have to knock me in the face so hard that my teeth clicked? Licking the blood off my lips and teeth, I swallowed it down and pushed myself up a little straighter giving him a venemous glare.

"Do I look like some toy to you? Do I look like I have a collar and a tag on, huh?" I spat, bringing my hand up in a fist when I saw his cool eyes slither into a sort of glare. Was he going to come at me again? If he was, this time I intended to fight back. Nothing worse then becoming some little sniveling wimp for him to wail on. If I was going down, I was going to take this damn bastard with me. I would fight tooth and nail.

"In the home of Lord Aizen, any and all intruders are nothing but trash. You are lucky to even still be standing, girl." That, wasn't what I was expecting. If what he was saying was true, then why was I still standing, why hadn't I been struck down? Taking a moment to close my eyes and draw in calming breaths, I cleared my head and thought the situation through. I was in someone else's...Home...(Looked more like a castle's inside to me.) I was at sword point with a stranger wearing odd clothes. This wasn't really my place to start being a bitch, but being caught up in the moment I couldn't exactly help myself. And right now, I had to at least be a mature adult, that is if I wanted to live to see another day.

Sighing heavily, I opened my eyes and faced the man in front of me. I noticed he had withdrawn his sword and it was back in the sheath on his left hip. I regarded him with a very cautious stare and gave a last huff before opening my mouth.

"Alright, so, I'm here, you haven't killed me. What next?" The blank stare he gave me was a little unnerving but I stood my ground and waited patiently. Better to start over then get my head whizzed off.

"You are to come with me, I shall take you directly to Lord Aizen. His word will determine your worth. Keep with me, and do not think of running. If you do, I shall have no other choice then to strike you down. Do I make myself clear?" The order he gave was more then clear to my ears, so I just nodded my head and followed behind, nursing my hand as we went. I hadn't noticed before, because of the chase, but it was a little chilly in this place. And my large grey hoodie was some what welcomed, although, not having any pants on kind of deflated my thanks. Nothing like walking around some strange place in only a Sweat-shirt bra and panties.

I presumed we had been walking for only a meer 5 to 6 minuets, but in this white alabaster looking hell, it kind of felt like it had been 30 minuets. And I was all but thankful when we stopped abruptly in front of a large set of double doors. First look just gave the impression they were giant doors, but looking at the intricate patterns layed all over them, I assumed this Aizen must be some rich mother fucker. Watching attentively as my capturer lifted his hand to knock, I took hasty notice of a blue blur slip away out of the peripheral of my eye. I was a little tempted to ask if he'd seen it, but then again, this guy didn't really seem all like the kind of guy to hold a conversation; let alone answer any questions. So, I just traded curiosity for standing there patiently waiting. A good minuet had passed before I saw him direct his gaze over to me out of the corner of his eye, before he pushed open the one door with an utmost sweatless ease. He coaxed me in, shifting his hand in front of me as if he were saying 'enter'. My feet dragged forward and I found myself being led down yet another hall..At least that's what I thought. But with a quick glance around it seemed as if we were in some dance hall...Ball room, what ever the hell you call it. On each side I counted ten pillars that led off towards a fronting wall that reached up about half way before cutting off. At the very edge at the top sat a throne with two beaming catalysts sitting on each side. And in that chair was a man, a very aloof looking man. With narrow chestnut eyes, and glazed brunette hair. He seemed like an alright guy, but I couldn't help the passing shudder I felt when his eyes slipped over me. It was pretty uncomfortable. Irritating. It felt like I was being sized up for lunch, dinner...Or was it breakfast time here? Disregarding my wandering thoughts, my ears perked up as a slow methodical voice raised itself.

"Ulquiorra, I see you've brought a guest this time." A guest...That's funny...But, apparently 'Ulquiorra' didn't find it funny when I had made a muffled scoffing sound and rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't particularly call this item of trash a guest. But yes, my Lord. She was found in the North Wing. She attempted an escape, but Yammy and I were able to.." His eyes shifted over to me. "Apprehend her. I brought her here, even though you had requested that any intruder be eliminated." And then his eyes were joined with 'Aizen's' as if they were sharing some sort of telechentic gay wave report.

"I see, and does this guest of _yours_ have a name?" I caught the slight stress on the word 'yours', but giving my head the barest shake I assumed that was apparently my cue to finally speak up. Couldn't have been more obvious by the way the two were eyeballing me.

"It's Raven." I deadpanned. I wasn't really up to putting much enthusiasm into giving my name, I didn't really think anyone who sat that high up on a throne really deserved anything. Especially with the way he looked. Stupid pristine fancy mother fuc-.

"A last name, girl." Ulquiorra drolled.

"Are you frick-" Another death glare, that would make two so far. "It's.." I _really_ didn't feel too gracious about handing out my last name. Even if I _was_ in some world beneath my sofa, it just didn't feel right.

"Nevermorre." That sure as hell earned me a strange look.

"I see." Aizen said. "Raven, it is, would you be willing to explain yourself. Why have you come here and from where?" That caught me off gaurd just a little. I really didn't know how to answer that one so I just opted for a simple "I don't know" and tried to leave it at that. But, considering once again this wasn't my place, and it wasn't really fair to treat strangers like this. I continued on, told my half of the story, and when I finished, the dead silence that wafted around in the air almost had my nerves fringing.

"I find it amusing." Was all he said, and he was giving a chuckle that felt like it was making a mock at me. So much for the 'do unto others' routine. And with out giving a crap what snake eyes had to say, I piped up.

"What? You have some sort of problem?" Ah, my temper, such an easy ugly head rearing dick. It was probably going to get me killed. But I'd rather go down a fighter then a simple little weak girl. But the amused glint that continued to radiate through Aizen's eyes gave me the hint that maybe it was only Ulquiorra that didn't appreciate back talk. Then again, he might as well have been a walking enigma of nothingness.

"It's nothing." He confirmed, propping his chin on his folded arm. "I do believe that under the circumstances, you are with out a place to stay. I on the other hand have many rooms for which you can accomodate. Think of it as a temporary living arrangement until I can assign someone the duty of finding a remedy to this situation. In any case, you are given leniency to our home. Will you accept my offer?" It was tempting, and I couldn't pass it up. But the unnerving feeling that pitched itself in my gut had me twisting my wounded hand a little. It just didn't come across right being held at the throat by a sword and then given a place for a few nights, free, when it was already brought to my attention that outsiders weren't exactly welcomed here. The day just seemed to drag on, and I was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion. So I simply gave a curt nod.

My mother always said 'Come what may'. A quote she used once in a while.' Come what ever is dangerous, frightening, and exciting. Because if we don't allow these things to happen, then we might as well not be living.'

I think I'd like to live...

AN: AND, YES! FUCK YEAH! 2nd chapter. Finally. Like I promise you all. It's up and it's looking good. And to boot, it all just came out naturally, didn't even stop and think at all! I just wrote and wrote. Boo yah! Review if you want, Pm me, what ever. I'm just really happy and very greatful to the few that gave my story the time of day. Even though this second chapter is many months over due. I think I might continue writing this. Thank you everyone. 3


	4. Chapter 3: Missing

I had to admit, walking in this place had to be the most tiresome thing in existance. After leaving the hall and Aizen behind, Ulquiorra had spent the last ten mins or so leading me through winding halls that contained nothing but large arches, and the never ending color of white. By the time we had finally stopped, my legs had felt like they were made out of led, and my eyes felt as if they were being weighed down by anvils. I was almost certain the bastard had purposefuly walked slower just to drag out the trip. Some kind of pay back I supposed.

"Here." came the cold reply. I looked over and noticed we were standing just outside a stone looking door that appeared heavier then my room mates giant ass bed. And I could also distinctly see a small lock underneath the slim handle. Was this some sort of storage closet? At that thought my eyes slitted and my brow rose.

"Um." I was simply cut off when he stepped forward, a pair of keys appearing in his hand, and with a quick flick he pushed the small metal into the hole and gave it a firm twist. Hearing the lock click open he lifte a hand and placed it on the handle. I thought he was going to open it and had took one step forward wanting to take a look, but he just stood there, and with a graceful turn he pocketed his one hand and came to stand before me, staring down into my eyes. It was unnerving, he didn't say a word, just stood there and gazed at me. I thought he was going to rip me a new one, but simply closed his eyes for a few moments and spoke.

"This is where you will stay. You are not to leave the room unless I am with you, do you understand?" I nodded my head, still staring up at him. I kind of felt bad, he was only doing his job and I had given him a snippy attitude earlier. But I kept my mouth shut and let him continue on.

"These halls are not for you to wander alone, they are...Dangerous. And to make sure that your stay is as safe as possible Aizen has ordered me to give you this. Just for emergencies," He pulled his hand back from his pocket and lifted a long tube with one hole on the side and a blow piece at one end. I reached up with one hand and as he placed it in my palm I felt a chill rip through me. He was cold, bitter cold.

"If there is ever an occasion where I am not in the immediate area, and something is to happen where you feel your life is threatened, do not fight, do not retaliate. Blow this whistle and I will be here in a short few moments." And with that he gave me one last look in the eye and turned to grasp the handle and pull it open. Walking in he reached to the side and pressed a finger to the wall and a huge amount of light erupted around the room in blazing white vines that hung messily in a clustered ball inside a glass bowl that dangled in the middle of the ceiling. But he hadn't hit a switch, just tapped the wall. It wasn't a storage closet after all. It was a large spacious room that had a humongous red and gold embroidered carpet, with an amazingly white, soft looking couch and a small round stone table and chair branching off to the side. Looking to my right I saw a small hall cut off into a dark room, and staring straight a head I noticed there was only one window. A top arched window with 3 black bars spaced far apart and a clear cut view of the moon.

"It's actually not that bad, but I still feel bad for staying here. It just doesn't feel right." I breathed sullenly. Staring down at the floor I took in a few short breaths and kept my gaze plastered to my bare feet.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I was really rude earlier, I shouldn't have been. Pretty sure I pissed you off, and I really deserved that slap. But still, I just wanted to apologize for being inconsiderate. And thank you for offering the protection, even if it is your job. I'll try my best not to cause any trouble, alright?" I glanced sideways to see that he was staring at me intently, but that look gave away and he was turning around to walk back out the door.

"I shall return in exactly an hour and a half, until then a nurse will be sent in to take care of your wound. After that, make sure you are rested. I am sure Lord Aizen will want to request your presence yet again." and with that the door shut behind him.

It was really tiring. Dealing with all of this. I was really starting to hope this was all a dream, I mean falling through a couch and landing in some castle looking structure with odd clothed people? It made no sense, but I still couldn't get over the fact that if I was really dreaming, then why did my hand burn so badly? Why did my heart feel like it was racing? Sighing loudly I padded my way over to the couch, pulling my long sleeeve down over my hand and tying it in a knot, no need to get blood all over there furniture. After making sure no blood would get out I layed down and pulled my knees up, bringing the hem over my knees so that I was covered. I plucked up the pillow above me and squished it under my head till I felt comfortable.

I wanted to go home, I wanted to know what was going on. Was my room mate worried? Or was she out drinking her sorrows away, forgetting that I ever even lived with her. My parents? My grandparents? What would happen when they started to realize I was missing?

I couldn't take anymore of the buzzing questions and quickly smashed them under a wall in my head and cleared my mind. It was time to get some sleep while I could, and with that I drifted off.

"Hey.."

"Hey!"

"Hey, girl! Wake the hell up."

My head jerked up and I swatted angrily out ward, my vision blurred and strained as I lifted myself up and pulled my knees from my warm shirt.

"What the hell, Sarah. It's not time for work y-" the groggy voice I had, faded off slowly as I looked up and met the icy blue gaze of the man standing before me. The wicked dark gaze made my insides jump, and in a bout of self conciousness and realization I rushed to yank the warm fabric back down over my knees.

"What's the deal, ass hole?" I belted out embarassedly, "You have some sleep watching fetish?" The guy standing there lifted a turquoise brow and just gave me the grumpiest look. He was average height with bright cotton candy blue hair, blue brows and piercing blue eyes. His over jacket was white with a bit of black, hanging open to reveal his taut chest, and his pants were the same bold color of white and billowed smoothly out around his legs.

"Don't you just wish." came his not so clever reply. But not allowing me another word he pulled up a white sack and threw it at me. I caught it clumsily, almost losing the bag and drug my eyes back up to him.

"Eh, who are you? And what is this?" I asked nonchalauntly.

"They're clothes." That was a pretty blunt answer.

"Oh...Oh!" I felt like a retard.

"You're supposed to put them on." He drawled casually, glancing down at the bag and then back at me. What the hell did he expect? Me to just strip in front of him? Trying for a calmer approach instead of going balistic I huffed and closed my eyes.

"I take it that you're going to leave so I can get changed?" A lucid expression more or less passed over his face.

"That is what a lavatory is for." he replied, giving me a blatant stare and jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the small hallway. "Back through there."

"I kind of figured that. But, once again who are you, and just throwing it out there, where is Ulquiorra?" A look of annoyance crossed his face and I quickly kind of regretted asking, so exchanging one last glance I rose to my feet, keeping my hoodie pulled down to where I was sure nothing was showing.

"Right, well, I'll be in there." I said sleepily as I headed towards the dark hall. Feeling my way a long, I kept one hand out in front of me and scrunched the bag to my chest. What felt like a door, grazed from underneath my fingers and I gave it a small push. Remembering what Ulquiorra did I reached my hand around and put a finger to the wall, and like magic the same lighting glared over head. What I saw was satisfactory. It had a toilet, paper, a grainate top with a sink and across the way was a shower...But taking a look inside I noticed that there were no dials, and no spigots. Just a drain in the middle and two sliding glass doors.

"That's odd." I mumbled as I placed the bag on the counter. I turned on the faucet and made my way over to the toilet. I didn't want to give the guy a chance, if he was still out there, to hear me using the restroom so I had both dials cranked up. After finishing up I went back over to the bag and peered inside, and came to a white messy site.

"Eh." I groaned noisily as I pulled up the first article of clothing. It was a midsection top that had long sleeves and cut off about an inch and a half below the breast, attached to the bottom back hem were two tails that were six inches wide and were at least long enough to reach down to the back of my knees, and the turtleneck top had a slimp bold black line that wound around and then went straight down the middle where a zip line was placed. Laying that to the side I reached back in and felt a pang of terror as the next article I grabbed didn't have much fabric to it. And when I pulled it out my horrors were confirmed. It was just a skirt...A fucking mini skirt.

"Oh great." I grumbled sourly. "What the hell kind of clothes are these?" I said angrily to myself while I reached back in once more and felt the brush of long fabric rub against my finger, and as I slid my tips further I felt a clunky hardness. Grabbing both pieces loosely I pulled up two knee high boots with black bottoms..And quickly dropped them to the floor.

"Alright, I'm not a fucking prostitute people." I snapped to no one. Bristling angrily, I lifted my hoodie up and over my head and began to fold it neatly, when I heard a knock come from over the rushing water and I quickly reached over to turn both dials off and listened, and then came another knock.

"Hey, are you finished yet?" came the snarling voice. That really made my nerves pique.

"Yeah, jerk. I'm almost fricken done." I snapped back, making a hastey move to pull on the top and bottom. Next was the shoes, which I moved to reach for but when I bent over my arm accidentally collided with the bag and sent it falling over the edge where it thunked on the floor.

"What the?" I said bending over to pick up the bag and the shoes. Holding both boots underneath my left arm I peered inside the bag and pulled out...Hair ties and a large clip?

"Hey! Hurry it up, girl!"

"Alright, ass!" I screeched while I hurridly pulled the boots on. Turning to face the wall mirror I fixed two long bangs out in front where the hung loosely at my clavicle and scraped the rest back into a ponytail where I wraped the tie around and tightened it. Next I took the tail and pulled it straight up and used my other hand to open the jaw clip and place it around the hair and let the claws sink around the tie so that it stayed in place. Checking that five or six inches hung over the clip I folded up the bag and walked to the door. Only it was already open and there he was. Just staring at me.

"Do you mind?" I grounded out.

"Not really." he fired back. Good one, dick face.

"Well, I'm done. Now what the hell do you want?" I asked as I watched him rake his eyes over me. That wasn't really what I wanted, people staring at me. It was like I was wearing nothing but that hoodie again. Realizing that I turned back around and snatched it up and crammed it in the bag. I returned back to him and he took off back down the hall. And just like before I tapped the wall and the lights faded out, and I closed the door behind me.

"Come on girl, let's go." he demanded, giving me an aloof look. I blinked slowly and tilted my head annoyidly.

"But, Ulquiorra said not to leave the room unless he's with me. And you aren't him. And on top of that you still haven't told me your name." I said plainly as I crossed my arms across my chest. It looked like he was about to open his mouth and let me have it, but the sound of the emotionless voice that drew closer into the room cut his reply short.

"Grimmjow, explain to me what you are doing here?"

It was Ulquiorra, and he looked pissed, at least... as pissed as his unemotional face could get...But the sneering twitch of 'Grimmjow's' mouth and fierce piercing blue to his eyes told me that a fight was probably going to break out.

And I felt like I was home for some strange reason. Huh...Who'd have thought?

Alright. Chapter 3 done. A little bit longer then the last, but that's what everyone likes, right?

Please review if you would. I'm going to bed, been up all yesterday and all night, I'm worn out. Have a nice day. :3


End file.
